2018 FIFA Club World Cup
| top_scorer = Gareth Bale (3 goals) | player = | fair_play = | prevseason = 2017 | nextseason = 2019 }} The 2018 FIFA Club World Cup (officially known as the FIFA Club World Cup UAE 2018 presented by Alibaba Cloud for sponsorship reasons) is the 15th edition of the FIFA Club World Cup, a FIFA-organised international club football tournament between the champion clubs from each of the six continental confederations, as well as the national league champion from the host country. The tournament will be hosted by the United Arab Emirates from 12 to 22 December 2018. Real Madrid are the defending champions, having won the last two editions, and have qualified for this edition as well. Host bids The application process for the 2017–2018 as well as the 2015–2016 editions, i.e. two hosts, each hosting two years, began in February 2014. Member associations interested in hosting must submit a declaration of interest by 30 March 2014, and provide the complete set of bidding documents by 25 August 2014. The FIFA Executive Committee was to select the hosts at their meeting in Morocco in December 2014, but the final decision was delayed until the FIFA's executive committee meetings on 19–20 March 2015. The following countries expressed an interest in bidding to host the tournament: * * * * The United Arab Emirates was officially announced as hosts of the 2017 and 2018 tournaments on 21 March 2015. Qualified teams Venues The two venues are the Zayed Sports City Stadium in Abu Dhabi and the Hazza bin Zayed Stadium in Al Ain. Match officials A total of six referees, twelve assistant referees, and six video assistant referees were appointed for the tournament. FIFA announced on 22 November 2018 that the trio of referees and assistant referees from CAF were changed. Squads Each team have to name a 23-man squad (three of whom must be goalkeepers). Injury replacements are allowed until 24 hours before the team's first match. Matches The draw of the tournament was held on 4 September 2018, 10:00 CEST (UTC+2), at the FIFA Headquarters in Zürich, to decide the matchups of the second round (between the first round winner and teams from AFC, CAF, and CONCACAF), and the opponents of the two second round winners in the semi-finals (teams from CONMEBOL and UEFA). At the time of the draw, the identity of the teams from AFC, CAF and CONMEBOL were not known. If a match is tied after normal playing time: *For elimination matches, extra time is played. If still tied after extra time, a penalty shoot-out is held to determine the winner. *For the matches for fifth place and third place, no extra time is played, and a penalty shoot-out is held to determine the winner. Al-Ain |'3 (4)' | Team Wellington|3 (3) |15 December – Al Ain| Espérance de Tunis|0| Al-Ain|'3 |15 December – Al Ain| 'Kashima Antlers|'3| Guadalajara|2 |18 December – Al Ain| River Plate|2 (4)| 'Al Ain |'2 (5)' |19 December – Abu Dhabi| Kashima Antlers|1| Real Madrid|'3 |22 December – Abu Dhabi| Real Madrid|| Al-Ain| |22 December – Abu Dhabi| Kashima Antlers|| River Plate| |18 December – Al Ain| 'Espérance de Tunis |'1 (6)'| Guadalajara|1 (5) |round1=First round|round2=Second round }} All times are local, GST (UTC+4). First round |time = 19:30 |team1 = Al-Ain |score = 3–3 |aet = yes |team2 = Team Wellington |goals1 = Shiotani Doumbia Berg |goals2 = Barcia Clapham Ilich |stadium = Hazza bin Zayed Stadium, Al Ain |attendance = 15,279 |referee = Ryuji Sato (Japan) |report = Report |penalties1 = Diaky Berg El Shahat Shiotani Caio |penaltyscore=4–3 |penalties2 = Allen Kilkolly Ilich Watson Gulley }} Second round |time = 17:00 |team1 = Kashima Antlers |score = 3–2 |team2 = Guadalajara |goals1 = Nagaki Serginho Abe |goals2 = Zaldívar Léo Silva |stadium = Hazza bin Zayed Stadium, Al Ain |attendance = 3,997 |referee = Bamlak Tessema Weyesa (Ethiopia) |report = Report }} ---- |time = 20:30 |team1 = Espérance de Tunis |score = 0–3 |team2 = Al-Ain |goals1 = |goals2 = Ahmed El Shahat Al-Ahbabi |stadium = Hazza bin Zayed Stadium, Al Ain |attendance = 21,333 |referee = Jair Marrufo (United States) |report = Report }} Match for fifth place |time = 17:30 |team1 = Espérance de Tunis |score = 1–1 |team2 = Guadalajara |goals1 = Belaïli |goals2 = Sandoval |stadium = Hazza bin Zayed Stadium, Al Ain |attendance = 5,883 |referee = Matthew Conger (New Zealand) |report = Report |penalties1 = Belaïli Machani Chemmam Bguir Khenissi Derbali Coulibaly Dhaouadi |penaltyscore=6–5 |penalties2 = Zaldívar Marín Godínez Van Rankin Salcido Pineda Ponce Brizuela }} Semi-finals |time = 20:30 |team1 = River Plate |score = 2–2 |team2 = Al-Ain |goals1 = Borré |goals2 = Berg Caio |stadium = Hazza bin Zayed Stadium, Al Ain |attendance = 21,383 |referee = Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) |report = Report |penaltyscore = 4–5 |aet = yes |penalties1 = Scocco Quintero Pratto Borré Pérez |penalties2 = Caio Shiotani Al-Ahbabi Abdulrahman Yaslam }} ---- |time = 20:30 |team1 = Kashima Antlers |score = 1–3 |team2 = Real Madrid |goals1 = Doi |goals2 = Bale |stadium = Zayed Sports City Stadium, Abu Dhabi |attendance = 30,554 |referee = Wilton Sampaio (Brazil) |report = Report }} Match for third place |time = 17:30 |team1 = Kashima Antlers |score = Match 7 |team2 = River Plate |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Zayed Sports City Stadium, Abu Dhabi |attendance = |referee = |report = Report }} Final |time = 20:30 |team1 = Real Madrid |score = Match 8 |team2 = Al-Ain |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Zayed Sports City Stadium, Abu Dhabi |attendance = |referee = |report = Report }} Goalscorers ;1 own goal * Léo Silva (Kashima Antlers, against Guadalajara) External links * Category:2018 FIFA Club World Cup 2018 Category:2018 in association football